Canada has maple leafs
by gohanfan1
Summary: Finally someone in the room noticed our little hockey player. It's a good thing to because having another thing against Russia made him even more scary. CanadaXAmerica :3 enjoy rating will change later on YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hetalia, but would love to :3_

**Chapter One**

America tiltled his head to the side as he saw something that he never expected to see. Russia, China, France, and U.K. all were there, but he also saw a person who looked kind of like him.

"Who are you?" He asked confused. Everyone in the room looked at America also confused.

"What are you talking about America?" U.K. said annoyed, pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing. America pointed to the culprit and everyone turned there head's and they expected to see something, but all they saw was an empty chair. China looked at America happily.

"Can we eat now?" America looked at them shocked.

"You all can't see him? That's creepy... I think I ate a bad hamburger or something. Sure let's eat." America said. He saw the person holding a Polar Bear stand up.

"You mean you can finally see me?" To their suprise everyone heard that and looked to find a person wearing a tan uniform. They jumped and looked at him qustionably. America smiled happily knowing that his hamburgers hadn't made him insane yet.

"I knew it! I guess it wasn't Russia after all..." He said looking at Russia a bit scared knowing what Russia could do. The man that looked like America smiled also as he sat back down.

"Who are you?" England asked. The America look alike closed his eyes and smiled widely.

"I'm Canada." America got up with a face of relization.

"I heard about that place. That's weird I haven't heard of any bad wars or anything from your side." Canada nodded his head.

"We mostly came from the british soldiers that fled to Canada so they wouldn't be pursicuted by the king, but their were also indians that came into the land to live also. Plus since the Frence done fur trade most of the population back then were Frence. That's why most of us can talk Frence." Canada said, giving them the back ground of Canada. America sat in his chair happy.

"I guess that's why you kind of look like me because you once lived in America right." He said it in a matter-of-fact sort of tone. Canada nodded and held the Polar Bear in his arms a bit tighter. He always wanted to talk to them in the confernce, but now that they knew about him it scared him a bit. England glared at Canada for a while during the usual confernce knowing that he actually came from England and then to America... And then to Canada. He guessed the reason why they looked so alike is because they broke from England about the same time, but he also noticed Canada must of been older since the British soldiers fled into the country during the war. He sighed again and tried to listen to what America was talking about... Again trying since he started to eat the moutain of hamburgers that were laid about. He knew from experince that if you told him you couldn't hear him he would just get out a drink and start slirping it down.

After another meeting the countries split up. They were plaining to go back to their countries to get caught up on what had been happening since they had left. America was also but he had a better idea. He walked over to Canada with a grand smile and poked him in the shoulder, wanting to make sure he was actually real since he served hamburgers to everyone. Canada looked up at him with his eyes open.

"Yes?" He asked. America almost laughed at how he sounded, but kept it to himself thinking the guy might think he also talked funny.

"Can I go with you so I can see where this 'Canada' place is? It sounds interesting." America said wondering in his mind why Canada still sat down in the chair even though the meeting ended about 10 minutes ago. Canada's eyes sparkled up lightly.

"Really? It's only north from you but if you want to them sure." He stood up and America got the shock of his life. The man was a good 4 inches taller than him.

'The Bear he's holding must add about 2 inches though... Hm I hope they have hamburgers though, and caffine.' America though. He was caught in a trance as he started thinking of how many different types of hamburgers they had created so far, and he almost didn't notice that Canada was already in the door frame.

"Are you hungery?" He asked America. America looked at him confused.

"Why do you say that?" He asked back. Canada pointed to his face and he noticed he was drooling over the thoughts of hamburgers. He wiped it on his sleeve and walked over with Canada.

"So how long is it until we actually get there?" He asked. Canada shrugged and looked at him happily.

"It's about the same time it takes you to get to America only going north." He repiled looking down blushing slightly.

"I'm happy that you are wanting to come to Canada...None of the other nations want to go there, or they don't know it's there, so it gets lonely there." America nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah Britan comes over sometimes, but we almost always fight. I like him coming over to my Country since that means I have to provide the food. If I eat another scone I will die!" He said laughing a bit at his own joke. Canada nodded and smiled more looking at America. He couldn't wait until they got to Canada so that he could finally throw a party for one of the other nations. And he hoped it would end good and they could be good friends so that they could talk to each other more.

**But he didn't expect that they would became more than friends...**

**Dah Dah! Like it? I need to know so I can continue :3 Plus even though I am an American I have to say...**

**Go Canada! Just because in the show he doesn't really say anything and it makes me sad. But also...**

**Go America**

**Go England**

**Go Russia**

**Go China**

**Go Japan**

**Go Itaily**

**Go Germany**

**Go Sealand... Seagul? I forgot :P**

**Go many many more... Which I mean in a good since. (More to America though since he eats hamburgers!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Canada opened the door as he heard it someone rings the doorbell without stop. He smiled as he saw America walk in with bags of hamburgers he had found at a local fast-food restaurant.

"Did you have any trouble?" America sat the bags down and stretched his arms out in the sky above.

"Kind of. I kept saying, 'I want some hamburgers and fries,' and he kept saying, 'Do you mean chips?' So I finally asked what they were and he said they were the same as French fires in America, and I told him, 'Why didn't you just say it instead of making me keep saying it over and over?' He replied that... Get this... 'I thought you would have known chips meant fries here.' I mean seriously! I just found the place I'm not going to learn your weird language in an hour. No offense." He said while moving the bags over into the kitchen. Canada walked in and shook his head, still happy that he had someone to talk to.

"I'm sorry it took so much trouble. Here let me unpack all the stuff while you sit down and get used to be in a new place." He said walking closer to the bag of food that America was unwrapping. America shook his head and smiled.

"I finally got it and I don't want to make you to go through all the trouble. As you can tell I'm use to unwrapping them and eating them." Canada helped him anyway. America was half way through before one of them came out of the bun and onto himself.

"Ugh... I guess I'm getting too soft for them." He grabbed a paper towel and began getting the grease and anything else that was on it off. Canada grabbed the paper towel from him and blushed slightly because America was cleaning an area that he didn't want to touch knowing he would start to get uncomfortable.

"I have some clothes in the rooms that you could change into. It's better than knowing you're covered in grease all the time." America nodded and apologized as he went up to one of the rooms leaving Canada. Canada sighed relieved, sitting on one of the chairs forming around the table. He felt his heart start making laps around a skating rink.

"I like this a bit, but it doesn't seem like me." America said walking into the kitchen again with a plain t-shirt that was sponsoring a hockey team with a tan pair of shorts. Canada knew those shorts because he use to wear them when he was younger. He looked at them and smiled as he saw the maple leaf he had stitched in there. America was looking down at himself making sure he didn't look that funny.

"Do I look weird or does it work? You being really quiet is making me worry a bit." America said while smoothing out the shirt of its trapped wrinkles. Canada walked up to him remembering all the good times he had when he wore that outfit. He felt the shirt with his fingers, stroking it slightly, and smiled. He was almost always invisible until America finally let out a whistle that let the players know that the game was about to start. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders, and finally looked up to see America's face coming closer and closer to his own. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there allowing America bring him down into a kiss. He knew it would of happened but he still was still shocked thinking that it would of had been to make the first move instead of America... Well he did touch him as he looked at the shirt, but still. He felt America's mouth open over his closed one, and he pulled away looking at America shocked. America looked at the ground and then to the counter.

"Sorry I thought you wanted to..." He trailed off as he got more embarrassed. He turned back toward the hamburgers and fries.

"Just forget about it, and let's get back to having a fun time rather than an awkward one." America grabbed an unwrapped one but his hand was grabbed before he even touched it. He was turned around and met Canada's lips again, except this time, Canada was in control more. He felt himself became more submissive as Canada's hands went over his body, making his skin shiver with joy, and he was the one that was exploring the others mouth. He moved his body up so he could wrap his legs around Canada's waist moaning softly as he felt their erected groins brush over each other. America got some control back as he started to undo Canada's pants causing him to fall into the floor with America on top of him. America sat up on his knees that were placed beside Canada's waist. Canada pushed all of America's weight on his as he tightened his hold around America. America started to pull down Canada's pants as he got to explore the other one's mouth. Canada took pursuit and started to slid the shorts that America was wearing down to his ankles leaving them both in only their underwear with obvious hard on's. Canada grabbed America's ass as America started to kiss his way downward on Canada's chest. He moved his knees to the sides of Canada's and laid his hands on the sides of Canada's waist. He used his mouth to pull down Canada's underwear and to Canada that was the hottest thing he had ever saw in his life. America pulled Canada's underwear just enough to let Canada's member out. It was about 7 and a half inch in size. He smiled as he took the wet moist erected penis in his mouth. He used his tongue to go around the length as he tried to push his mouth farther and farther in to his mouth. Canada gripped at the marble floor under him trying to grab something to help him, as his head and back arched forward. He loved the feeling of America sucking him off. He opened one of his eyes to see that America was working on his length with one of his hands while the other one was taking care of his own growing pain. He moved his head almost all the way down his length and without warning he came into America's mouth. America moaned aloud as he also came into his own hand.

**There we go I wrote this in class and I felt… Weird… So I am done for now before someone beside me reads so… Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

Canada's breathing started to go down after a minute or two and looked to see America laying on his chest with a blush stitched on his face. He too was trying to get his breathing under control, and wiping some of the left over cum on his mouth. Canada guessed that America must of been really tired since he kept missing his face with his hand and getting air instead. He watched America for a while but found his little self-start to stiff again. America finally gave up and looked at Canada smiling. Canada started to sit up with America falling into his lap, but when America did he felt something poke him. At first confusion was etched on his face then suddenly a blush and realization.

"Again?" He asked. At this point Canada was confused himself. Again as in hard again or as in sex? He wrapped his arms around America's back and kissed him. The parted for a moment and they would have stayed like that if America didn't move his hands to hold Canada's sides. Canada looked at him and then at the hands that held him. America was looking around and he just supported himself on Canada. Canada smirked and pushed his lips on America's again. America didn't need his hands anymore so he just wrapped them around Canada's neck to make them more connected. He also wrapped his legs around Canada again since he quite liked the feeling of Canada's groin press against his trapped one. He forgot to pull his underwear down when he made himself come, but he didn't mind. Canada moved back abruptly to pull his own shirt off since he was still wearing his shirt, underwear, and pants. His underwear and pants were around his knees so that almost made him fall over America. America also took this as a great opportunity to take his own shirt and underwear off since he felt it really wanted to be released into the cool air around. And when he meant cool he meant cold. He found out that the part that Canada lived in snowed almost constantly. It was just like Russia's place only friendlier. America was just lying there without any clothes thinking over all the things different about Canada than Russia. Canada finally got his pants all the way off with his underwear and thought up of something that sounded smart in his head.

"Do you want to get into a bed? I'm sure the cold marble floor is making your back cold." America was snapped out of his train of thought as he looked at Canada with a smile. He moved forward and crashed their lips together. America could tell Canada got the point by...

"So is that a no or are you just really cold? Or do you not mind because I don't really. Is your back okay? Did it hurt when you hit the floor? Do you think...?"

"I'm okay! Man, is it me or are you over compensating? Do you... Not want to do this?" There was a pause and America's heart started to sting. Canada sighed and got hold of his own clothes and started to put them on.

"I don't to be honest. We only just got to know each other... You more than me since you had no idea that I was even a country, but still. And trust me, as you can see I would love to do this but... I also want to learn more about you." America looked at him smiling. Canada was confused and America just stood up and hugged him.

"Awe that is the sweatiest thing anyone has ever said to me." Canada blush as he realized that America was still naked.

'Okay think of anything but that... Hockey, Ice skating, our flag has a maple leaf on it, America is hugging me naked... Damn it, it is too hard to try and think of anything else.' Canada thought. America just continued and made tiny circles.

"Hey you know I don't mind... Plus it's your fault to begin with. If you hadn't of made me think you were coming on then I wouldn't of had kissed you, and even when I thought I made a mistake you kissed me back. So I'll be in the room with purple walls if you want to come find me, but if you are not going to do anything don't come in there until 5 minutes because I have to do something." America got his clothes under his arm and started walking, still naked and letting everything out, not embarrassed if...

"Oh my..." Said one of the woman maids that worked there as she walked into the room.

"Who was that if I may ask. He was... Well..." Canada nodded and smiled looking at the stairs and seeing America walk strong.

"That's America for you..." He said imitating the others when he couldn't find Japan. Canada made up his mind and just stayed there eating away at the greasy hamburgers trying to get America off his mind. When he couldn't he sighed and went to the living room to watch television. He found an ice fishing show and only looked up when he heard the door open. He looked at the fully clothed America standing there smiling as he plotted himself right next to Canada. He laid his head on top of Canada's shoulder happy.

"What are you doing?" Canada asked as America started making small circles on his chest humming a song. America looked up at him still smiling and humming.

"I thought about what you said and I realized something... You were right I quite like the dating scene so I guess from this point on we're going out unless you don't want to." America didn't wait for a reply and just watched the show that Canada put on.

"What 'cha watching?" He asked. Canada shrugged and blushed as he wrapped one of his arms around America. America just got closer and grabbed the remote flipping it over to a game show type show. Canada didn't mind since he knew what he was watching was the dullest thing on TV. America laughed at one of the jokes and started talking to the television trying to figure out the problems himself. He laughed at this and found his heart started to beat fast. He loved being with America and he guessed he was just showing how he normally was since they only knew each other for about a day. One of the maids brought the trays of food to them and they eat, talked, laughed, watched TV, and finally got tired. America started drifting off to sleep after about 12 hours of pure joy and he found out a lot about Canada. Like how his favorite color was white because of the snow, how his favorite animal was the polar bear since that was the nations animal, and how he always wanted to have a friendly conversation with one of the other members of the group. He was happy to be the one that noticed him and slept happily on Canada's lap. Canada on the other hand stood up for a while, running his hand through America's hair, thinking about all the fun they had today. He looked and saw that America's legs were in the air since he was playing a video game that Canada had and fell down on the couch sleeping as he laid down. The phone started to ring and he groaned as he reached over to grab it. He pushed the answer button as he placed it next to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked. There was someone on the other end grunting angry as he asked that.

"America is that you?" He asked. Canada moved the phone back to look at it confused and placed it back on his ear to hear.

"No who is this?" He heard a snort and was getting really confused, but the sound of the person's voice sounded familar.

"Russia? Why are you calling here?" A laugh echod into the other line, and he got his answer.

"I knew it was you America. Look I know you're mad at me but I want to make things up with you so please think about it. I miss you and would love it if you came and saw me. I have to go now my boss is back." There was an echoing sound on the line but Canada couldn't place it down. His eyes were wide and he looked down to see America smiling happily mummering something. Canada moved to place America's legs on the couch and stood up. He felt something warm and wet fall on his cheek. Did America do all that just to get back at Russia?

Dah Dah Dah! Sorry had writers block :P I was going to make England call and ask if Canada have feelings for America but changed my mind liking to have Canada and Russia fight :3 It makes my life have meaning XD Till next time guys :3


End file.
